This invention relates to topically administrable ophthalmic formulations of nepafenac. The formulations of the present invention are suspension compositions.
Nepafenac is also known as 2-amino-3-benzoylphenylacetic acid. The topical use of nepafenac and other amide and ester derivatives of 3-benzoylphenylacetic acid to treat ophthalmic inflammation and pain is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,034. According to the '034 patent, compositions containing the 3-benzoylphenylacetic acid derivatives can be formulated into a variety of topically administrable ophthalmic compositions, such as solutions, suspensions, gels or ointments. The compositions optionally contain preservatives, such as benzalkonium chloride, and thickening agents, such as carbomers, hydroxyethylcellulose or polyvinyl alcohol.